


To Love You Harder

by cloudwatch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you tracing Hoshidan on my back?"</p><p>A kiss was pressed to his neck and the words, "Let's see if you've been practicing," whispered into his ear."</p><p>Leo and Takumi spend a lazy morning in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love You Harder

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write about them being all cute and in love ;u;

The blanket had been pulled up closer to his chest during the night, so when Leo stretched out his legs they were met with a cold mattress and colder air; his feet retreated back underneath the warmth of the blanket and his eyebrows furrowed when the blanket fell off his shoulder. Reaching out a searching hand, he finally grasped the corner of the blanket and pulled it back over his shoulder before settling down into the warm mattress and soft pillow. There was a chuckle somewhere to his left and something a little rough traced itself across his cheek. He moved his hand from underneath the blanket and lazily swat at the thing on his face; it moved so he pulled his hand back underneath the blanket. The second he had settled down again, however, the thing reappeared on his face, this time tracing just above his eyebrow.

 

"The sun's out," came a soft voice that he knew. "It has been up for a while now. Time to get up."

 

Leo groaned but as he opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the light coming in from the open window, a kiss was pressed on his forehead and a smile slowly overtook his frown. "Morning," he mumbled behind a yawn. "How long have you been up?"

 

Takumi sat up fully, Leo following his movements as Takumi resumed brushing out his hair. "Not that long, but long enough to watch you try to stay asleep longer."

 

Leo's earlier frown reappeared on his face. "I'm tired," he said, eyeing Takumi's naked chest and legs and noting how it looked like Takumi wasn't even bothered by how cold it was that morning. "How are you not cold?"

 

Takumi shrugged his shoulders, tying his hair up with his favorite hair ribbon. "It's not cold to me at all. In fact, it feels really nice."

 

Trusting him, Leo stuck his leg out from underneath the blanket to test the air but immediately drew it back in. "No, it's definitely cold."

 

"That's probably because you just woke up," he teased, leaning back against the pillows. His hand reached underneath the blanket and landed on Leo's lower stomach. Leo jolted at how cold Takumi's hand felt against his warmed up skin but didn't force him to remove his hand. It had been too long since he'd been able to be this close and comfortable around Takumi; he could deal with cold hands. "Your body isn't fully awake yet, but once you're up and moving around you'll warm right up."

 

Leo turned over on his side, Takumi's hand moving as he did and settling on his hip once he found a comfortable position. "I think we did plenty of moving last night honestly," he said, ignoring the squeeze Takumi gave his side. "I'm feeling rather spontaneous and I believe the best thing that we could do today would be to not leave this bed."

 

Takumi moved closer and laid down in front of him, grinning. "You, wanting to stay in bed today? Who are you and what have you done with Leo?"

 

"Shut up," Leo said, giving Takumi a quick slap on the shoulder. "Weren't we sent on this little vacation because our King's demanded we rest?"

 

Takumi shrugged. "I think it was more our _brothers_ demanded we take a break, but yes, that's why we were sent here."

 

Here was the same island that Corrin had won a ticket to what seemed to be forever ago. Leo had been shocked when he'd been cornered by his entire family and essentially shipped out of Nohr to the island. _"You've been essential to me lately, Leo, but you've been overworking yourself and as your King and brother I am ordering you to take a week to relax. Consider it your belated birthday gift, since you missed your own birthday dinner we'd planned for you because you were working."_

 

There had been no arguing and he'd later found himself on an island (why Xander believed he'd get any relaxing done on a beach was something he didn't understand), walking in to the place he would be staying to find Takumi there, looking just as confused as Leo was as to why the other was there. At least the forced vacation was much more pleasant with Takumi there.

 

A breeze blew through the open window and Leo shivered underneath the blanket. "You'd think that an island wouldn't be so cold in the morning."

 

Takumi looked at the open window. "Do you want me to close it?"

 

"No," Leo shook his head, eyes drifting closed as Takumi attempted to flatten a part of his hair that was no doubtfully standing up straight. "You like the windows open, and you're right. I'll warm up once I'm fully awake." He rolled over onto his stomach, allowing the blanket to fall from his shoulders and his bare shoulder to be exposed. He ignored the urge to pull the blanket back up as goosebumps appeared on his skin, but Takumi leaned against him and pressed a few kisses against the back of his shoulders, his warm breath causing him to shiver for a completely different reason. "That tickles."

 

Takumi chucked against his skin, moving away before planting on last kiss on the back of his neck. "Sorry, I've just missed you."

 

Leo turned over so he was laying on his back and then wrapped an arm around Takumi's head so he could pull him down for a kiss. "I missed you too," he said against Takumi's mouth, grinning when Takumi laid down on top of him as Leo kissed him again. Their kiss was lazy, more enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other after so long of having been apart. The previous night had been rushed and lead by the almost desperate need to touch and feel. Now, that urgency was gone and Leo was able to enjoy just having Takumi next to him. As Takumi pulled away, Leo pushed his bangs away from his face. "We're not going to go seven months without seeing each other again. I enjoyed having your letters, but it doesn't compare to seeing you in person." He raised an eyebrow at Takumi. "Especially since lately you've been writing more and more of your letters in Hoshidan."

 

Takumi poked his stomach and Leo shoved him off, rolling over so that his back was exposed. Chuckling, Takumi moved so he was leaning against his back instead. "You're the one who asked me to help you perfect your fluency in Hoshidan."

 

Leo folded his arms and placed his head on them, letting his eyes fall closed as he relaxed; he noticed that Takumi had been right, he was warmer now. "It's not my fault that the books on Hoshidan writing we had in the library were outdated."

 

"Don't forget completely wrong," Takumi mumbled, his finger tracing something on the back of Leo's shoulder.

 

"Well yes, that too."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence and in the distance Leo could hear the waves crashing along the beach. Maybe today he'd go down to the beach with Takumi; he hated being under the hot sun, but seeing Takumi enjoy himself on the beach and in the water would be more than worth the inevitable burn his skin would receive. He entertained himself with the image of Takumi coming out of the water, all wet and with his swimming clothes stuck tightly to his skin, and when he came back to himself he noticed that Takumi was tracing something repeatedly on his back, the same motions over and over again.

 

"Are you tracing Hoshidan on my back?"

 

A kiss was pressed to his neck and the words, "Let's see if you've been practicing," whispered into his ear. Takumi went back to tracing the characters on his back and Leo concentrated, feeling the repeated strokes of his fingers and the occasional kiss Takumi would give his neck and shoulder. The stroking was soothing, and while it was tempting to fall back asleep, instead Leo turned his head and leaned up on his forearms, drawing Takumi in close with a finger and grabbing him to pull him back down on the bed once he was close enough. Once they were both back against the mattress, Leo drew his finger up Takumi's side and behind his head so he could pull the ribbon out and release his hair from the binding.

 

Gently running a hand through the long strands, he pecked Takumi's lips. "You're a walking cliche, you know that right?"

 

Takumi shrugged. "If being as happy as I am means that I'm a little cliche every now and then, I'll deal with being cliche." Then he frowned. "What makes you say I'm cliche?"

 

"I figured out what you were tracing," Leo said, pressing a kiss to Takumi's forehead, then nose, and then finally his mouth. When he pulled away, Takumi's grin was blinding and Leo had to lean in to kiss him again. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought! 
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm also on twitter](https://twitter.com/mikleeo)


End file.
